Episode Too (Name WIP)
'''Episode Too (Name WIP) '''is the secon d espiode of Ben Ten Alien Farce. The first one was petty good and I'm writing theese episodes all in davance s o even it it flopped I still have the ebnefit of the foresight. The foresight says it's a four star episode (out of three of ocurse!).not ten or hundred LAST EPISODE: Ben Ten Returns Again NEXT EPIODE: You didn't read this one yet, why do you want to read the next one? That wouldn't make much sene. Plot After Gwen had left, Ben remained a while at the cemetary. He figured that maybe she was right. Kevin and Albedo had already died, and it was his duty to defend other people so that they didn't die, too. He stared at the sun with a smile in his eyes. He quickly ran off for his home as afast as he could. He said hello to hi sbelovd mom before running up to his bedroom. Gathering his snow shovel, he began to search through his closet until he had finally located an orange nike shoebox. H e pulled the shoebox out onto hisbed asnd slowly lifted the lid off. (Ben): I knew I left you here. Ben lifted the wtch out of his bed and put it on his rist. After a few seconds it clung to him tight. The lights turned on, but before he could do anyting with it, the omnitrix trecalibrated. It was no longer the Omnitrix, but the Omertrix. (Ben): Now that I have to Omnitrix back, what will I do? He didn't really have an answer to that question. He went downstairs to see his mom. She gave him a little peck on the cheek and complimented his brand spanking new fashion taste. (Ben): If only you knew, mom. He asked his mom to make him an omelette for breakfast. She did so with a smile and it wasn't long before Ben was eating that breakfast. Ben always liked to watch tv while eating his breakfast and now that he had the watch back on it was no different. He picked up the remote that was for some reason on the kitchen table, turned hte television on, and dropped his jaw and also his spoon. (Will Harangue): Yeah that's right, Vicki, we've got a huge big old truck runnng down the road, just like happened yesterday. Ben was surprised, because that's what Julie was ighting yesterday before she contacted him. (Will Harangue): I bet they're up to no good. And look, there aren't any heroes to sa e the day. Ben furrowed his brow nad angrily got up to the table. Thankfully he had already finished his omelette. (Ben): Oh yeah? Well there are now. -------------- Ben puts on the watch, chases the other truck, but it turns into a giant Transformers robot Then blue whips out her biker whip. Julie parries it with her cool Japanese style katana. Ben smiled and keeps on runing. Toni stares down perplexed. Why Ben running closer? (Rojo): Ben you have already lost (Ben): I find that hard to believe because I am here right not (Rojo): oh? (Ben): I will fight yiu (Rojo and Amarillo): hard to do when you are smaller than us!?? (Ben, liking confused): what? Toni and Amarillo smile. The truck that they are in tears up on its back door like it's standing up. Ben raises an arm to keep dust out of his face so he can watch the spectacle better. He should probably be doing something but he not.Ben The truck continues turning until it is 100% on its butt. The truck back splits apart and reveals two mecha robo legs while the cab extends into a torso, head, and arm pair. Ben stares in awe. The truck has turned into a mecha warrior! (Ben): oh my god what is this a Michael bay movie! (Rojo): likely not because the hero will not win except me for in this case I am the hero Ben does not think so but he would rather beat this woman than debate her. He smiles. (Rojo): what Ben smiles. He finally lowers his wrist from his face and inspects the Omertrix dial.he raised his other hand and prepared to slap that thing like it's a newborn baby (Ben): oh yeah, it feels great to say this... It's hero time, baby! Ben slams down on the Omnitrix dial and the transformation process begins. In a few seconds the transformation is over and Ben is ready to kick this Michael bay loser robot butt. Ben is now standing over Rojo and he does not look very happy with here. He actually looks rather triumphant, because he has won, and triumphed over her. (Ben): Why did you do it? (Rojo): VIlgax cave us upgrades to our armor! Ben look puzzled. (REn): VIlgax gave you the upgrades/ Rojo frowned. (Rojo): Oh no i should not have said that. POST CREDITS SCENE "Master, the ben Tenyson boy has returned with the Omnitrix. The Instead of being surprised or upset by this information, Vilgax merely smiles. "I already know. All according to plan." How does Vilgax smile even though he's wearing a mask respiratory thingy? What is Vilgax's master plan? All of this and more will be revealed next episode, in Episode Three! Characters *Transformer robot Rojot *Vilgax *Vilgax's servant boy (Manservant) Trivia *Vilgax' s master plan was to lure Ben out of hiding. This is a egenius maneuvere because I say it is **You might say that Ben being back actually hurts Vilgax' splna,s because now Ben can stop Vilgax! Well I say it doesn't and you're wrong. *This episode was dediated to User:Diamondmatter because he's a Transformers fan. RIP *Episode ideas names: **More Than Meets the Eye Author COmmentanry *You know, up in the top? Where it says "NEXT EPIODE"? Yeah, and then where it says, "why do you want to read the next one?" Please ask yourself that. *I actually do write these episodes way in advance before publishing. At least, that was the plan. I have no idea if that's actually how it's going to pan out, because once again, I'm writing these episodes way in advance. **This series could flop and I really wouldn't care because by the time I'm publishing these I should be done with the whole season (though that never really pans out for me, does it? ***That's a joke. I do care about how my series are interpreted. I'm a fragile little author boy. *I wrote the "post-credits scene" before I was even sure what was going to happen in the episode. **Do you know how hard I had to resist changing "All according to plan." to "All according to keikaku."? *Do you ever regret writing something? Because that's me with every letter in this series, Jesus Christ. *Songs I listened to here while writing this burning pile of garbage: **Kendrick Lamar - DNA. **The Killers - Spaceman *Fun fact: The Omnitrix is one of the most notable continuity errors in this series. Last series, the Omnitrix was the "Ultimatrix v2.01", and now it's suddenly the Omnitrix again, before recalibrating into the Omertrix. **Actually, there are a lot more continuity errors, but fuck me if I'm going to point them all out. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Production